El Destino En Nuestras Manos
by Hikari-sys
Summary: Pocos lo sabían, pero existía un secreto sobre su nacimiento. Ahora que ella lo sabe decide buscar la forma para forjar un nuevo futuro que le lleve a Él y cambiar el Destino que los Dragones de Hong Kong les impusieron en otra vida. S S
1. El principio de todo

–**El destino en nuestras manos -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capitulo I –**

**- El principio de todo -**

El aire olía a pólvora, a sangre y muerte. Llevábamos tres años soportando a duras penas que nos hubieran sitiado los Dragones de Hong Kong. Apenas quedan alimentos que tomar y los enfermos se cuentan por decenas. El ambiente caótico era dueño de todo el castillo, allá por donde mirases te encontrabas con personas gravemente heridas, niños llorando y gente corriendo de un lado a otro, después de tanto tiempo el enemigo se había decidido a atacarnos al fin. Estábamos perdidos.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy la princesa de este castillo. A pesar de tener una belleza con la que todo pintor soñaría retratar en sus lienzos, no me he casado y a mis veinticinco años ya estaba echada a perder. Era una solterona que no había sido capaz de encontrar un marido y tener descendencia, mi padre nunca se ocupó de ello y siempre me tuvo escondida entre las piedras del castillo de Tomoeda, mi hogar que siempre había estado en peligro.

- ¡Alteza!

Oí que me llamaban detrás de mí y al girarme vi que se aproximaban las dos personas ajenas a mi familia que más quería en el castillo. Una era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma y mi leal confidente, Lady Tomoyo Daidouji; Y el otro el clérigo del castillo y mejor amigo de mi hermano Toya, Yukito. A Tomoyo la conozco casi de cuna, siempre hemos estado juntas y desde nacimiento estuvo destinada a ser mi compañera de juegos. Era una mujer refinada y muy bien hacedora, se le daban muy bien las labores y era una experta en el arte de cantar, siempre me regalaba hermosas canciones todas las tardes mientras el sol se ponía tras el horizonte, se casó con Lord Hiragizawa hacía cuatro años, pero murió en la cruenta batalla en Tokio. Tal era el amor que Tomoyo le profesaba a su esposo que nunca volvió a casarse.

Yukito era un hombre en todos los sentidos, tenía treinta años y se había convertido en el clérigo más joven del castillo años atrás. Desde que tengo memoria le he visto acompañar a mi querido hermano mayor allá por donde fuera, como Tomoyo había sido su compañero de juegos. Sus padres murieron con la peste negra y a él le trajeron al castillo siendo un bebé, mi bendita madre se apiadó de él y le juntó con mi hermano y están muy unidos. Conforme creció en vez de buscar una mujer se consagró a la lectura, rara vez se le veía a solas al aire libre sin un pesado libro. Era un hombre muy apuesto y tierno, he de confesar que estoy enamorada de él, y me apena el hecho que no me vea como una mujer que está debajo de una corona de oro.

-Alteza… Toya ha…

- ¡No!

La cara y las palabras llenas de angustia provenientes de mi mejor amiga me rompieron el corazón. Mi hermano mayor ha muerto. No podía creérmelo, sinceramente no podía. ¿Y mi padre seguiría con vida?, ¡Qué sería de mí sin mi hermano! El dolor me desgarró el alma, me sentía vacía, como una muñeca rota. Las náuseas invadieron mi garganta y tuve que asomarme a una ventana a vomitar. Toya había muerto, me niego a creérmelo.

- ¡No!, no, no, no y no ¡TOYAAAAAAAAA!

- Apresúrese alteza, debéis poner a salvo vuestra vida.

- ¿Y mi padre, dónde está mi padre?

- No lo sabemos…

- Mi hermano ha muerto…- las lágrimas no me dejaban respirar, comencé a toser-. Mi padre está desaparecido, ¿Qué será de mí entonces, qué será de mi pueblo?

- No habrá un pueblo del que preocuparse si no ponemos tu vida a salvo Sakura.

Las palabras de mi amiga me devolvieron a la realidad. No podía llevarme por mis sentimientos en aquel momento, debía permanecer fría a todo y salir adelante. Finalmente asentí y me dejé llevar por los pocos fuertes brazos de mi amado Yukito. Sentí un vacío que no pude expresar, aún no puedo. Sabía perfectamente que jamás volvería a pisar el castillo, si es que conseguía salir viva de él. Me despedí de mi vida y recé una plegaria a Dios. Si me estás escuchando, acoge a mi hermano bajo tu ala, fue buen hermano y buen marido para su esposa, madre mía esperaban un hijo.

Apresuradamente corríamos entre las galerías de la torre del homenaje a contracorriente de la gente que avanzaba desesperada buscando alguna salida. El castillo de Tomoeda era una ratonera, construido en piedra sobre un acantilado, solo tenía una entrada provista de un puente levadizo, que yo supiera no había pasadizos secretos. Salimos al patio de armas y con horror observamos que había guardias de los dragones de Hong Kong luchando contra los caballeros de mi castillo.

- Majestad debemos apresurarnos.

- ¿Majestad?

- Dese prisa.

Asentí y comenzamos a correr de nuevo. Entre arcos de piedra sobre los que había guerreros de mi insuficiente y débil ejército luchando sobre ellos en los adarves de las murallas. Seguía todo oliendo a sangre, angustia y desesperación. Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón latiéndome tan rápido como bate las alas un pequeño colibrí me introdujeron dentro de las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Recorrimos el pasillo y con horror escuché a los pocos prisioneros que se encontraban detrás de aquellas de hierro pesadas pedir por sus vidas, al fondo me introdujeron en la última mazmorra que se encontraba vacía. Era completamente de piedra, y había dos lechos de heno en el suelo, apenas cabían cuatro personas en aquel cubículo. Yukito me soltó por primera vez y se puso a escarbar entre la paja.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Yukito?

- Os pongo a salvo majestad.

Oír que era la nueva Reina de Tomoeda me cortó la respiración de nuevo. Nunca quise el poder, pero como princesa había sido entrenada para ocuparlo si alguna vez pasaba lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo, me había quedado completamente sola, sin familia y ahora prontamente sería exiliada de mi reino para poner mi vida a salvo. Al fin Yukito descubrió la esquina y con sus manos retiró las piedras del suelo descubriendo una puerta de hierro con una gran argolla, tiró de ella con esfuerzo, el chirriar de las bisagras de hierro me estremeció. Estaba descubriendo uno de los secretos de mi castillo, el pasadizo secreto.

Cuando era niña, solía jugar con los hijos de los guardias a buscar la entrada de los pasadizos secretos del Rey. Muchos se jactaron de mí, porque no podían creer que existiera, pero yo estaba convencida de ello, todos los castillos tenían uno, y el mío no sería la excepción, pero nunca lo encontré y por más que le pregunté a mi querido hermano nunca me dio a entender que existiera siquiera. Ahora estaba bajando las escaleras que me llevarían a mi futuro.

En fila fuimos bajando por el estrecho pasillo que apenas medía cuarenta centímetros. Sumidos en la oscuridad dejé de escuchar los gritos que se producían en el exterior, me estaba adentrando entre las sombras, no sé cuantos metros había descendido, pero ya habíamos caminado casi diez minutos por ese claustrofóbico pasillo. Yukito iba encabezando la marcha, yo me encontraba en medio tomando de la mano a Tomoyo que temblaba detrás de mí. Le daba miedo la oscuridad.

- Hermano Yukito hagamos una pausa, no veo nada.

- ¿No ves?

Su pregunta dirigida a Tomoyo me desconcertó.

- Pues no, la verdad.

- ¿Y usted majestad, podéis ver?

- ¿Cómo va a ver si no tenemos la luz de una antorcha que nos guíe?- se quejó Tomoyo, a la vez que se tropezaba con la falda de su vestido.

- La Reina debería poder ver en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?- preguntó Tomoyo angustiada.

- ¿Tomoyo quieres decir que no ves nada?

- No, ¿Me pasa algo, me he quedado ciega?

Apreté la mano de Tomoyo y miré a Yukito, al principio cuando entramos en la galería es cierto que no veía nada, pero poco a poco la oscuridad se fue convirtiendo en una penumbra y en una claridad al final. Yukito no quiso parar y nos costó un poco de trabajo alcanzarle. Tomoyo sollozaba angustiada y me agarraba la mano con fuerza, yo debía mantener la calma por las dos, pero en realidad estaba muy preocupada por mi querida amiga, ¿Qué le pasaba en los ojos?

Seguimos bajando peldaños, cada vez hacía más frío y el fuerte olor a humedad era insoportable. En ningún momento el pasadizo se ensanchó, tuve que pensar otra cosa para no caer en el abismo de la desesperación, debía mantenerme tranquila y confiar en mi Yukito, en algún momento saldríamos al exterior. Me pregunto cuál sería el final del pasadizo, porque ya llevábamos veinte minutos de incesable bajar escaleras y todo me resultaba igual, las mismas piedras, el mismo silencio y la misma estrechez. Desde luego quién construyó el pasadizo pensó en todo, con esa sensación de claustrofobia a cualquiera se le quitaban las ganas de seguir bajando.

- Su pueblo quiere que os pongáis a salvo, en ningún momento penséis que van a odiaros.

- Los he abandonado- las lágrimas se agolparon bajo mis párpados y me escocían los ojos.

- Los Dragones de Hong Kong no les harán ningún daño a vuestro pueblo, solo os buscan a vos y nadie salvo nosotros tres sabemos dónde estáis, ellos con sus tretas no podrán averiguar nunca qué pasó con la Reina.

- Una Reina debe quedarse con su pueblo y morir con él si se diera el caso.

- Sakura, vos sois más que una Reina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

De pronto callé y dejé de caminar a la vez que pegaba un salto hacia atrás. Agua, era agua.

- Apresúrese Majestad.

- ¿Agua?

- Nos mojaremos un poco, pero no temáis os lo pido, estaréis a salvo.

- Bien.

Tomoyo ahogó un gemido cuando comenzó a bajar los escalones, pronto el agua nos llegaba por la cintura. Los metros de tela de nuestras faldas nos complicaban el paso, como podíamos sacábamos el aire del vestido y bajábamos los escalones. Tuve la sensación que me iba a caer y pegué un grito a la vez que me hundí, Tomoyo que me había soltado asustada me buscó entre la oscuridad, Yukito se dio la vuelta y me ayudó a tenerme en pie, estaba completamente empapada.

- Ya no hay más escalones su Majestad.

Asentí en silencio. El agua nos llegaba por el pecho, avanzábamos como podíamos, cada dos por tres observaba a Tomoyo que caminaba muy lento y con desconfianza. Poco a poco el agua nos fue llegando hasta el cuello, hasta que finalmente nos cubrió por completo, a duras penas podíamos caminar de puntillas. Yukito paró en seco y se giró hacia mí, a él el agua le llegaba por la barbilla.

- No temáis, buscad en las paredes unos salientes y a partir de aquí avanzaremos más despacio, tened cuidado y caminad por ellos, como perdáis el equilibrio os hundiréis por el precipicio.

- ¡Precipicio!

- Todas las medidas de seguridad son pocas Majestad.

Gemí angustiada por mí y por Tomoyo. Desde allí el suelo desapareció bajo nuestros pies y con dificultad encontramos el saliente que nos había descrito Yukito, palpé la pared y a la cintura me di cuenta que había un entrante que servía como barandilla, introduje las manos de Tomoyo dentro y a continuación las mías. Le susurré palabras de aliento y muy despacio fuimos avanzando. Ya había dejado de contar el tiempo hacía ya mucho. Parecía que lleváramos años en aquel túnel.

- Ya queda menos, aguantad- Yukito estaba nervioso, pero intentaba mantener la calma.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?

- Dos horas y cincuenta minutos.

- ¡Tres horas!- Exclamó Tomoyo que casi pierde el equilibrio.

- Tomoyo cántame algo, sin duda el sol está bajando y se esconderá tras el horizonte.

Mi amiga nada convencida comenzó a cantar, normalmente lo hacía como los ángeles pero hoy tenía roto los nervios y canturreaba más para sí misma que para nosotros. Yukito nos animaba también a continuar, estábamos cansados y teníamos mucho frío, el pasillo parecía no tener fin, además teníamos hambre. No habíamos probado bocado desde el amanecer, desde hacía año y medio las provisiones comenzaron a escasear y mi familia nunca aprobó los grandes banquetes en tiempos de necesidad, así que como todos los habitantes del castillo la comida se racionó.

- Estamos llegando.

Aquellas palabras me quitaron un peso de encima, me sentía aliviada. Poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que el nivel del suelo se elevaba y al fin pudimos poner pie sobre el suelo sin el temor de ahogarnos, el agua con forme avanzábamos iba descendiendo el nivel y finalmente salimos de ella, pero para nuestra desgracia nos topamos con unas escaleras con sentido ascendente. Creí morir cuando comenzamos la subida, sentía un pinchazo en el pecho por culpa del esfuerzo, estaba demasiado mayor para aquellas cosas.

Tomada de la mano con Tomoyo quisimos parar y sentarnos en uno de los escalones, pero Yukito nos regañó, según él no podíamos parar hasta llegar al final de todo. Me enfurecí, ¿Qué era el final de todo?, Nos había arrastrado por unos caminos infernales, estábamos cansadas y mojadas. Aún así no le conmovieron mis palabras y tuvimos que seguir subiendo peldaños de piedra. Treinta y tres escalones y al fin el estrecho pasillo se convirtió en una gran galería de un metro de ancho, sentía que volvía a tener espacio vital, un gran alivio.

Al final del pasillo se hallaba una gran puerta de madera tallada. Sobre el marco había un dintel de piedra y en ella a pico y martillo habían labrado una inscripción, pero había que fijarse bien para verla, sin embargo la había visto como ves en un bosque árboles, la inscripción había llamado a mis ojos. Yukito al parecer no la vio y no pudo abrir la puerta a pulso, intentó empujarla, pero tampoco dio resultado. Le dio una fuerte patada pero no se movió.

- No puedo moverla, hay algo que lo impide.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le preguntó Tomoyo acercándose a él a tientas.

- Las casualidades no existen.

Yukito y Tomoyo miraron hacía mi dirección, yo señalé al dintel y solo Yukito se volvió a verlo, pero me miró confundido.

- ¿Qué queréis decir?

- ¿No veis la inscripción que está tallada en la piedra?

- No, majestad.

- Pone "Las casualidades no existen".

Hubo un momento en el que nadie dijo nada, parecíamos confusos y Tomoyo comenzaba a desesperarse, ella que habitualmente tenía los nervios de plomo, aunque claro el hecho de perder la vista en un momento así minaría la tranquilidad de cualquiera. Las casualidades no existen. No claro que no existen, mi madre me lo había explicado muchas veces antes de morir, al parecer era el lema de mi familia, las casualidades no existen…

- Esa frase la he oído antes.

- ¿Dónde querida Sakura?

- Mi madre me dijo de pequeña muchas veces antes de morir que: "Las casualidades no existen y que solo existe lo inevitable" y lo inevitable es que estas puertas se abran para que podamos salir de este infierno.

De pronto las letras talladas en la pared se iluminaron, sentí una sensación de calidez inmensa. Tomoyo no había dejado de gritar desde que se iluminaron y se abrazó a mí como lo hacía mi gato cuando queríamos bañarle en el río. Poco a poco las puertas se abrieron provocando un ruido ensordecedor a causa del óxido de las bisagras.

- La cerradura era mágica, la felicito majestad, sabía que la magia latente en usted tarde o temprano saldría a la luz.

- ¿Magia en mí, qué quieres decir?

- Lady Tomoyo no ha perdido la vista, el don de ver entre las sombras es un poder bastante difícil de aprender, es innato en vos majestad, por eso no os distéis cuenta.

- No entiendo nada y estoy asustándome Yukito.

- Lo primordial es ponerla a salvo, debemos continuar Majestad, ya habrá tiempo para hablar después.

- Pero…

- Os lo ruego, después sabrá todo.

Me mordí la lengua evitando así que salieran de mi boca una queja, Yukito tenía razón pero tenía que comprender que no podía decirme las cosas sin tacto, era una actuación extraña en su persona, normalmente cuando conversábamos lo hacíamos en un sitio cómodo dónde podíamos pasar toda la tarde discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa, sobre libros e incluso de comida. Teníamos buena confianza y siempre le confesé mis preocupaciones cuando necesitaba un consejo sabio u otra opinión. Pero ahora evitaba a toda costa el decirme las cosas y eso me ponía de mal humor.

Enfadada alcé altanera la cabeza y avancé por la puerta de madera. La siguiente estancia era una habitación gigantesca, más que una habitación parecía una gruta con sus estalagmitas y estalactitas colgando del techo o paredes. A la derecha había un camino que se dirigía a una escalinata de piedras que desembocaba en el mar, donde había apostada una barca que se mecía al compás del vaivén de las olas que llegaban desde el final del túnel. Mi salvación, el principio de mi nueva y dura vida.

A la izquierda las estalactitas habían formado un círculo natural, y en el centro una acumulación de agua formaba una fuente de agua natural. Los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban por la salida de la cueva y por una gran abertura en la pared convertían en un espectáculo de luces el que se formaba sobre la fuente, los arcoíris eran hermosos y las piedras parecían de oro. Aunque sabía que me llamaban y que debía ir por la derecha y abandonar Tomoeda, caminé para ver mejor la fuente.

El agua era cristalina y no se veía el fondo, no creo que sea muy profunda. Quise tocar el agua pero no podía alcanzarla, además que el grito de Tomoyo me alertó. Me giré para verla mejor y vi que se agarraba fuertemente la cara, sobre los ojos. Con angustia me acerqué rápidamente, quería saber qué le había pasado a mi querida amiga. Yukito tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro y le susurraba palabras de aliento.

- ¡Tomoyo, qué te pasa?

- Mi… mis ojos.

- ¿Qué le ocurren?- le pregunté angustiada.

- La luz, puedo ver la luz, vuelvo a ver Sakura.

- Ya no estás ciega- la abracé para ocultar mis ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, no podía verme mal.

- En realidad nunca lo ha estado.

Las palabras de Yukito no pasaron desapercibidas por nosotras y rompiendo el abrazo le miramos con verdadera expectación. Entreabrí los labios para contraatacarle con una pregunta pero no pude. Detrás de él se dio un fenómeno que me llamó la atención, el sol se había puesto y todos los rayos del sol que entraban en la gruta desaparecieron sumiéndonos por unos instantes en la oscuridad. A mi espalda otra luz blanquecina apareció a la vez que un fuerte viento que mecía nuestros cabellos con violencia. Entrecerré los ojos para que el polvo no dañara mis ojos y de pronto cesó todo.

Cuando abrí los ojos grité de espanto, Yukito y Tomoyo estaban convertidos en piedra y el mar tampoco se movía, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido súbitamente convirtiéndolo todo en estatuas. Toqué a Tomoyo queriendo hacer que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo, estaba fría como el mármol. Por un momento el pánico me hizo un agujero en el estómago y tuve náuseas, ¿Y si era un truco de los Dragones de Hong Kong?

_Sakura_

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

"_No Temas"_

- ¿Cómo no voy a temer si no te muestras?

"_Te lo contaré todo"_

Una luz blanca iluminó el lugar cegándome, cerré los ojos y me cubrí con los brazos. Un zumbido ensordecedor me estremeció por completo, me sentía angustiada por culpa de la incertidumbre por no saber lo que iba a pasar. Una fuerza extraña me comprimía e intenté resistirme, no en vano empecé a gritar intentando ahuyentar aquella fuerza que intentaba penetrar en mi interior, quería huir, quería escapar, quería llorar.

"_No te resistas déjate llevar"_

- ¡No!

"_Te contaré el secreto de tu nacimiento  
Lo sabrás todo."_

Aquello me hizo vacilar y en ese instante en el que bajé mis defensas aquella fuerza entró dentro de mí. Me dejé llevar y en vez de sentir dolor o desasosiego, sentí paz. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en un lugar desconocido, parecía la nada, todo era luz. Ante mí se materializó un cuerpo juvenil, estaba vuelto del revés como si su suelo estuviera en el cielo, sin embargo su cabello no caía a lo que suponía que era mi suelo, la gravedad parecía no afectarle, y como yo estaba en cueros.

Era una niña que apenas tendría diez años, tenía el pelo de un castaño claro muy bonito y unos ojos verdes grandes que me miraban con curiosidad, sus rasgos infantiles la hacían tan hermosa como un ángel venido del cielo. Tenía el rostro ovalado y la piel muy blanca adornada por unas sonrosadas mejillas, su boquita de piñón conjuntaba con unos labios cereza de color carmín, una boca dispuesta a regalar sonrisas que iluminarían los corazones, porque su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Estaba destinada a ser muy hermosa cuando creciera, pero vaticino que como yo vivirá sola y pasaría por muchas dificultades, sentí lástima por ella. La conocía bastante bien, por eso me acerqué a la pequeña y agarrándola por la cabeza le planté un beso en la frente. Quería decirle tantas cosas, susurrarle por todas las penalidades que pasaría, protegerla del horror de la vida, guiar sus pasos.

_**Esa niña soy yo.**_

"_Es tiempo de soñar"_

- Pero no son buenos tiempos para los soñadores.

"_Déjate llevar  
Es tiempo de soñar"_

Había una vez el secreto de un nacimiento, solo lo sabían cuatro personas, pero esa misma noche una de ellas reveló el secreto a su hermano menor. Éste codiciaba el trono del hermano primogénito y no se había alegrado jamás por el nacimiento de ninguno de sus hijos. No se alegró por el heredero al trono, ni tampoco lo haría por un hijo que jamás llegaría a reinar. Dicho secreto le puso en sobre aviso, pues era un erudito de la magia arcana, las cábalas y magia negra; y como maestro de dichas artes sintió que a él le había tocado vivir el tiempo que habían estado temiendo todos sus iguales. El nacimiento de un niño que si llegaba a desposarse y reinar, sería el fin de su señor.

Galopó toda la noche por sendas y caminos, cruzó ríos y atravesó montañas, muchas leguas recorrieron aquel villano y su caballo, y finalmente se encontró con su señor. "Maestro llegó la hora", le dijo el vil que un día fue príncipe. "Hágase entonces, el niño debe morir". Cuatro ejércitos se encontraron y atravesaron montañas, cruzaron ríos, galoparon día y noche por caminos y sendas, entonces llegaron al castillo. Aquella noche se celebraba la ceremonia que uniría el destino de dos niños. El de un varón y una mujer, que apenas acababan de empezar a vivir.

Rompieron las murallas y lucharon contra los valientes guardas de aquel castillo, pero fue en vano. Los dragones eran más fuertes y como serpientes reptaron y dieron caza a Rey y Reina, cobrándose la vida in situ del Rey y malhiriendo a la Reina que moriría después. El castillo era un caos, las catapultas molían a polvo las piedras centenarias de aquel castillo. Muchos perecieron aquella noche, y entre ellos el niño. El niño que descansaba en la misma cuna de su prometida. Una hora y siete minutos duró su promesa de matrimonio, aquella que los hubiera unido en carne y alma.

El destino se truncó para ellos y para todos nosotros, sembrando la guerra, la enfermedad y la destrucción para los años venideros.

La Reina de Tomoeda abrió los ojos y recordó el vacío en su pecho que la acompañó desde que era niña. Creyó que había sido por la pronta muerte de su amada madre, pero resultó ser la muerte de un prometido, comprendió por qué no estaba casada y tenía hijos. Nadie querría acercarse a ella, a la sombra de un prometido a quién mataron los Dragones de Hong Kong, era un estigma que había cargado durante toda su vida. Muchas noches lloró durante su etapa casadera culpándose por tener algún fallo. Todos le decían que era hermosa, pero eso que era uno de los motivos por los cuales sus vecinas princesas tenían un séquito de pretendientes y enamorados, ella lo tenía y no tenía más que el amor no correspondido del clérigo del castillo.

En el centro de la laguna un ser con cuerpo de mujer volaba a ras del agua. Estaba vestida de luz, como lo eran sus cabellos y sus mejillas. La observaba a través de sus pestañas que eran rayos de sol.

"_Mi nombre es Afabianel y soy una de las ninfas que ha velado por ti desde el día de tu nacimiento"_

- Tenía un prometido.

"_Así lo fue, estabais destinados a una felicidad que solo obtienen unos pocos"_

- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

"_Su nombre no puedo revelártelo, tanto el suyo como el de toda su familia es un tabú para nosotras, sus nombres fueron borrados"_

- ¿Por qué le mataron?

Las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro eran como el agua de la luna, la ninfa observó a Sakura y titubeó unos instantes, pero al ver que la Reina quería realmente saber el porqué de las cosas decidió hacer lo impensable.

"_Su prometido tenía el don de la magia, y como tú tendrían que haberla desarrollado, pero la magia que residió en él cuadriplicaba el nivel del hechicero más poderoso"_

- ¿Magia en mí?

"Así es, nunca te has preguntado por qué haces cosas que el resto soñaría por hacer"

- ¿A qué te refieres?

"_Ves el futuro en tus sueños"_

- Por eso dije antes que no eran buenos tiempos para los soñadores, cuando era niña podía ver el futuro en mis sueños, ya solo sueño con pequeñas predicciones cotidianas.

"_Hasta las pequeñas cosas son trascendentales, Sakura y no te preguntas por qué puedes ver en la oscuridad"_

- Yo no…

"_Sabes que sí puedes y cuando eras niña jugabas con los elementos, no eran juegos infantiles, por lo menos para ti no"_

- Pero no recuerdo que hubieran sido más que juegos.

"_Te obligaron a olvidar, no podías llamar la atención más que como la llamabas entonces, lo hicieron para protegerte"_

- ¿Y qué debo hacer ahora? Me buscan y temo que si me encuentran acabarán conmigo.

"_Por eso voy a hacer lo impensable, será mi regalo antes de morir"_

- ¿Vas a morir, por qué? Eres joven y hermosa, no es justo.

"_Cuanto más hermosa es una ninfa, menos tiempo tiene para vivir. Yo ya he vivido una larga existencia, y ya no puedo ser más bella que como lo soy hoy, en el día de mi muerte"_

- Oh Afabianel, me siento desdichada por ti- dijo mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas que no habían dejado de caer después de haber visto la verdad.

"_No debes sentirte triste, debes pensar en cómo puedes arreglar el futuro y equilibrar así el poder de todas las dimensiones, si no las criaturas mágicas como yo tienen los días contados"_

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

"_Eso lo verás por ti misma, hallarás la solución"_

La ninfa sonrió mostrando una fila de dientes tan blancos como el nácar de las perlas que había visto en algunas de las joyas reales. Sus ojos de plata, siempre fijos en mí, querían decirme más que lo que habían dicho sus labios. Aunque eran tan hermosos como toda ella en su conjunto, eran antiguos y eso asustó un poco a Sakura. Afabianel sonrió de nuevo, aunque su sonrisa era triste, por un momento sus labios recitaron un conjuro en el idioma mágico. A su alrededor bajo ella, unas lenguas de agua la rodeaban como lo haría un tornado y a continuación se abalanzaron sobre la reina que gritó sorprendida.

"_Sakura no tengas miedo a morir"_

Sakura abrió los ojos súbitamente. Se encontraba en una de las galerías de lo que reconocía como la torre del homenaje en su castillo, Tomoeda. Como horas atrás la gente corría. El aire olía a pólvora, sangre y muerte. Los tambores de los Dragones de Hong Kong resonaban, como lo hacían también las grandes piedras que molían las piedras centenarias del castillo. Se asomó por la ventana y vio luchar a sus soldados bravamente contra el enemigo. Pero uno a uno murieron, eran muy pocos y ellos gozaban de un poder superior sobre mi ejército.

El sentimiento de angustia y desesperación acudió de nuevo a mi alma. ¿Volvían a atacarnos o todo había sido un sueño?, la gente corría a contracorriente a mis lados, había heridos y seguramente muertos. Una mujer joven corrió hacia mí y me tomó de las manos con fuerza.

- Tienes que ayudarme- me pidió desesperada- tienes que ponerlos a salvo.

La confusión se mezcló con infinitos sentimientos. Aquella joven era mi madre, estaba viva y era un poco más joven que como la recordaba. Creí haberla olvidado, pero no había sido así. Cuando la escuché supe que era ella. Quería abrazarla fuertemente, quería que no volviera a irse, quería a mi madre viva.

Viva.

Mi madre había muerto años atrás, y si ahora vivía eso significaba que Afabianel me había llevado justamente al pasado, al día en el que había muerto mi prometido. Mi madre ahora era joven y desesperada me pedía ayuda. Decidí prestársela, ella en mi tiempo había sobrevivido a este día, tal vez en unos pocos años podría volver y evitar que ella muriese de aquella enfermedad avisándola con tiempo, por ahora me tocaba disimular.

- Dígame mad… Majestad.

- Pon al niño a salvo, van a por él, han matado al Rey Hien.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- En la cámara de los niños, por cierto ¿Te conozco de algo? Tu cara me resulta familiar.

- Tal vez en otro momento podremos conversar largo y tendido, por ahora tengo que poner a salvo al niño.

- Sal del castillo por las caballerizas y cruza los dedos para que puedas salir por el puente levadizo, en estos momentos los Dragones de Hong Kong se encuentran luchando contra mi Fujitaka en el patio de armas.

Mi Padre.

- Claro.

Nadeshico Kinomoto, Reina de Tomoeda salió corriendo pasillo abajo, no sin antes arrancar una espada de la pared e ir al encuentro de su marido. No les preocupaban realmente, porque habían salido vivos de…

- ¡Cuidadoooooo!

Giré la cabeza y todo me pareció ir a cámara lenta. Un soldado enemigo había llegado a la galería y su arco me disparaba a mí. La flecha voló y certeramente se clavó en mis entrañas. Ahogué un gemido y suspiré. No sentía el dolor. Mi madre alzó la espada para atacarle y cuando la hundió en la carne del enemigo, salió otro a su encuentro con una lanza y se la clavó en sus entrañas.

En lo que tardé en reaccionar y darme cuenta que aún estaba viva, salí corriendo de allí aun y sabiendo que estaba sangrando. Afortunadamente la sangre aún no llegaba al suelo y solo empapaba mi ropa. Mi madre acababa de morir delante de mis ojos, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, mi madre debía vivir por lo menos cuatro años más. ¿Qué serían de mi padre y de mi hermano?

Llegué al cuarto de los niños y cerré detrás de mí. Me dolía el hombro, me ardía la herida. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que coger a mi prometido y sacarle de allí para ponerle a salvo. Me acerqué a la gran cuna y la escena me enterneció. En su interior había dos bebés iguales, uno de ellos tenía agarrado un dedo del otro. Era una escena muy bonita, pero no podía entretenerse más. Debía coger a uno de los niños y salir de allí. El problema ahora ¿Cuál?

Estaba claro, el bebé que tuviera los ojos verdes era ella misma. Pero ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban durmiendo, tampoco te podías fiar de los ojos de un bebé puesto que solían cambiar durante los primeros días. Pero ¿Y si su prometido tenía los ojos verdes como ella? Ya escuchaba las pisadas de los guardias muy cerca y el tiempo se le agotaba. Rezó una plegaria a dios y cogió al más moreno de los dos, había deducido aquello puesto que el bebé que tenía más pelo era ella, a parte que su piel era muy clara.

Así que con un bebé calvo y blancuzco, Sakura abandonó la habitación por la puerta que había a su espalda y con suerte no había ningún dragón cerca. Abrazó más a su prometido y salió de la torre del homenaje introduciéndose en las caballerizas. Había un caballo perfectamente ensillado y con ayuda de una banqueta pudo subirse. Le dolía mucho el hombro, puesto que aún tenía colgando la flecha.

Salió galopando con el bebé agarrado fuertemente en su pecho. Tenía que marcharse de Tomoeda como fuera, y lo estaba consiguiendo, no había rastro del enemigo, muchos campesinos huían como yo. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir, así que espoleé con fuerza al caballo. Cada hora que pasaba sobre el caballo me sentía más enferma, incluso había vomitado algo de sangre. Pero al fin veo sobre las colinas el castillo amigo. Allí seguro que nos daban cobijo, y me proporcionarían un médico. No podía morir porque tenía que volver a mi tiempo.

El niño estaba despierto y había llorado, pero no me había quedado otra que ignorarle, no tenía nada con qué alimentarle. Pronto llegaríamos, prometí para los dos. Ya casi… grité para que me abrieran y así lo hicieron. Cuando las puertas estuvieron completamente abiertas logré entrar con el caballo. Estaba sentada de una forma poco ortodoxa, pues solía montar como toda mujer de lado y erguida. No encorvada como estaba.

Salieron a mi encuentro un grupo de personas, dos hombres me bajaron y me colocaron sobre un camastro de espaldas. Otros dos me sujetaron a la vez que partían en dos la flecha y me la arrancaban. Volví a no sentir nada, las lágrimas anegaban mis ojos. Solo podía mirar al niño en los brazos de una de las mujeres. Y entonces lo comprendí, iba a morir.

- Tráiganme una pluma y un pergamino- pedí en un susurro-. El niño…

Una de las mujeres salió corriendo y al cabo de unos minutos apareció con lo que había pedido. Sé que estaba pálida y tenía grandes ojeras bajo mis ojos, sé que mis labios cortados estaban cubiertos de mi propia sangre. Tenía que escribirle una nota antes de morir, pero no podía moverme. Otro hombre apareció y le quitó rápidamente el pergamino y se acercó a mí. Era un hombre muy apuesto, de mediana edad, con una melena negra muy bonita y cuidada.

- ¿Qué quieres que escriba?

Las palabras no salían de mi garganta por mucho que quisiera escupirlas. Quería decirle todo, pero el tiempo se me terminaba y no me acordaba de las palabras que tenía que decir, salvo una frase.

- Las coincidencias no existen… solo existe lo inevitable…

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- me preguntó el médico que había venido.

Y el tiempo se terminó para mí. Me dejé llevar en la oscuridad. De la muerte solo puedo decir que es como quedarse dormido, no sientes nada. Es un trance tranquilo, incluso placentero, después del inmenso dolor que había sufrido durante horas. Había fallado mi misión, Afabianel no se había equivocado. Yo no estaría para ver crecer al niño. Solo quedaba que el destino pusiera las cosas en su lugar, y mientras tanto esperar…

_Me llamo Sakura_

Las mujeres que habían presenciado la muerte de aquella joven sintieron pena por el infante que se había quedado sin madre. El bebé no dejó de llorar desde que había cambiado de brazos. Una de ellas se fue a por mantas y algo de leche de vaca para alimentar al niño llorón.

- ¿Y cómo se llama el niño?- preguntó una.

- ¿No lo dijo verdad? Pobre criaturita- le susurró la mujer sobre la cabeza del niño.

La mujer que se había ido volvió con una manta para cambiarle la otra que estaba cubierta de sangre, y al desnudarle se dio cuenta de un hecho que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

- ¡Vaya si es una niña!

- Entonces se llamará…- dijo el enigmático hombre que había enrollado el pergamino y guardado en su cinturón. A continuación arrebató de los brazos de la mujer a la niña y se dirigió a su casa para hacerse cargo de ella-. _**Sakura**_.

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews!**

**hikari-sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys **


	2. Niñez

– **El destino en nuestras manos -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia está escrita por mí. **

**Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- Capitulo II –**

**- Niñez -**

_~.Nacimiento.~_

Aquel año el invierno había sido especialmente duro. El frío se había traído consigo una serie de heladas que habían dejado todos los campos cubiertos de nieve y cuando no hacía tanto frío y la nieve se derretía asolaba la zona unas grandes lluvias torrenciales que habían provocado que el río se desbordase en tres ocasiones inundando todas las casas del pueblo. Aquella mañana de febrero por fin había salido el sol, y aunque hacía frío, era agradable salir y sentir el calor en la cara.

El bosque seguía siendo un jardín desnudo esperando ansioso a la llegada de la primavera que vestiría con sus mejores tonalidades de verdes los árboles de hojas caducas. Sin embargo los almendros estaban floreciendo y las flores silvestres adornaban de amarillo las tupidas llanuras de verde hierba que se convertiría en cereal en verano. Los olivos también estaban repletos de aceitunas cargadas de aceite y muchos pueblerinos salían desde que cantaba el gallo hasta que se ponía el sol para su recolección, para ello vareaban las copas con largas varas.

En el campanario de la iglesia habían anidado dos familias de cigüeñas y los gorriones bailaban en el aire aprovechando las corrientes de aire. La niebla acariciaba durante las primeras horas de la mañana el paisaje y se disipaba a medio día, y en el pueblo era a esa hora cuando había más ambiente. Era viernes, y como todos los viernes el puente levadizo de las murallas de Blackthorne Keep se bajaba para dejar entrar a todos los carros de los comerciantes que llegaban desde otros lugares para vender sus productos a todos los que estaban dispuestos a pagar por ellos.

Era un día especial en Blackthorne Keep, en la gran plaza los tenderos habían abiertos sus puestos y el bullicio de gente a mediodía se oía desde todo el pueblo. Desde una de las altas torres del castillo que coronaba el pueblo, una chiquilla de apenas once años observaba el mercado con curiosidad. Siempre le gustaba observar a las personas y jugaba a fantasear creando historias en los que sus vecinos eran los protagonistas, por inventar, se inventaba hasta los diálogos. Observarla a ella era el mejor pasatiempo de un hombre, su tutor, Clow Reed.

Ya habían pasado casi once años desde que aquella niña llegó al castillo traída por su moribunda madre, una mujer que había cabalgado atravesada por una flecha desde el castillo de Tomoeda, aunque eso no se sabía a ciencia cierta, pero había sido el único castillo que había sido atacado por la zona. Muchos pueblerinos se cuestionaron la causa por la cual el hombre más sabio del castillo la había acogido bajo su ala. Clow Reed era un hombre que aunque de carácter amable, siempre estaba encerrado en la gran biblioteca, copiando documentos, estudiando e impartiendo clase a los nobles, era un hombre respetado por su sabiduría y carisma, aunque no caía en gracia a todos y tenía a más de un enemigo repartido por el mundo.

- Sakura- la llamó con la voz en calma.

La niña se volvió sobresaltada. Tenía los ojos como dos esmeraldas gigantescas y las facciones de un ángel. El cabello castaño que se volvía oro cuando el sol los acariciaba, son tan largos que las trenzas, que le hacía una doncella encargada de las pocas cosas que le dejaba hacer Clow Reed, le llegaban por la cintura. El Amo Clow, como solían llamar a Clow Reed le sonrió y volvió a colocarse sobre el puente de la nariz las pequeñas gafas que utilizaba.

- Amo Clow, ¿Llevas mucho rato allí?- preguntó avergonzada.

El amo Clow se acercó a ella y se quedó de pie junto a la ventana. La luz del sol hacía brillar su pálida piel, y sus largos cabellos recogidos parecían que cambiaban de color a un oscuro azul marino. Era un hombre alto que pudo haber sido un formidable guerrero, pero se consagró al estudio y siendo ya una persona de mediana edad no había perdido su físico, parecía que no envejecía, aunque sus ojos mostraran lo contrario.

- Tenías razón Amo Clow, el invierno está a punto de terminarse y una nueva primavera está por nacer.

- La vida es como la rueda de un carro, Sakura, gira avanzando sin cesar. Y continuará rodando por muy angosto se presente el camino, solo el quiebre de sí misma hará que se pare. Y está en ti, que eres la que conduciría el carro decidir si es mejor abandonar la marcha o buscar a un herrero que sustituya una rueda por otra nueva.

- No lo entiendo.

- Ya lo harás querida, aún tienes tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto, una semana?- preguntó enfurruñada la niña, provocando una suave carcajada del maestro.

- Piensa, Sakura solo razonando las ideas estimularás tu mente.

- Lo haré Amo Clow.

- Hoy es día de mercado ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

- Pero yo nunca…

- Las pequeñas oportunidades son el principio de las grandes aventuras.

Sakura le sonrió a su mentor y corrió por la habitación hasta cruzar la puerta que le llevaba al pasillo donde al final estaba su dormitorio. El cuarto donde dormía no era ni demasiado pequeño, ni exageradamente grande. Poseía una cama de madera muy cómoda de la que podía sentirse orgullosa, el Amo Clow le había colocado unas bolsitas de tela con una mezcla de hojas secas y especias que según él la protegería de los insectos y plagas que solían morar en los colchones de la gente, el suyo estaba relleno de lana. Había también un escritorio de madera repleto de libros y papeles desordenados, alguna de las velas que en ese momento estaban apagadas se habían consumido y los ríos de cera se habían secado sobre pergaminos con extraños símbolos de una escritura que no era la suya.

En su habitación había un arcón bastante grande para los pocos vestidos que tenía, y usaba lo que le sobraba para guardar los libros que no le cabían en la estantería. Había una pequeña mesa que tenía repleta de botes, desde muy pequeña el amo Clow le había enseñado a extraer la esencia de las flores y sacaba de ellas perfumes y algunos ungüentos para curar heridas menores, se le daba bastante bien y lo mejor de todo es que disfrutaba haciéndolas. Siempre se imaginaba a sí misma cocinando para invitados invisibles que acudían a ella para pasar las tardes.

Tenía también un curioso artilugio que le había regalado su tutor, se trataba de un reloj de agua construido en plata, y junto a él tenía la palangana donde se aseaba. Detrás de un biombo de madera tenía colgada la capa que buscaba, con algo de prisa tiró de ella provocando que otras prendas de tela que tenía bajo la capa cayesen al suelo. Apresuradamente las cogió y las dejó sobre el biombo, a continuación rauda como el viento salió de su habitación y se dispuso a bajar las extensas escaleras que bajaban desde la torre más alta, que era donde vivía.

La escalera de caracol tenía un pasillo en el centro donde podías ver el fondo de la torre y de esa forma pudo observar como el Amo Clow descendía apresuradamente por la escalinata. Sakura sonrió, siempre le gustaba competir con su tutor, y todas las pruebas que le ponía intentaba ganarlas, porque según él de todo había que aprender, incluso de las derrotas. Pero a ella no le gustaba ser vencida.

Se subió las faldas hasta las rodillas y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, una mano la tenía apoyada en el pasamano para evitar caer al vacío, aquello era lo que más temía Sabila la dama que la peinaba y vestía. Sakura provocaba un ruido atroz al bajar por los peldaños de madera, ignorando el hecho que aquellas escaleras eran casi tan antiguas como el castillo, y el castillo ya llevaba en pie muchos años. Algunas veces tuvo que dormir sobre un lecho de heno en las cuadras, soportando los ronquidos de Clow Reed que dormía sobre un banco de madera, porque decidían cambiar algunos de los tablones comidos por las carcomas. Si bien era peligroso, ella no lo sabía.

- Más despacio Sakura, te puedes caer- le instó Clow Reed unos pisos más abajo.

- ¡Entonces aminora también el paso, no soy la única niña que corretea!

Clow profirió a estallar en carcajadas. Aquella niña le gustaba muchísimo, era despierta e inteligente, obediente y tenaz. Curiosa y ambicionaba siempre a superar todos los retos que él le ponía. Desde retarla a descifrar símbolos de libros escritos en idiomas que ella no había oído en su vida, hasta aprenderse de memoria todos los habitantes del bosque, desde la hormiga más pequeña hasta el árbol más alto, por no mencionar todos los problemas lógicos que le ponía por delante. No importaba nunca el tiempo que pasase, ella no se rendiría jamás, y no le faltaba sentido del humor y carisma.

Si bien tenía una larga lista de virtudes, tenía otra de defectos. Tenía un carácter fuerte que sin duda si hubiera nacido varón se habría convertido en un gran líder, pero esa fuerza en una mujer no le haría demasiado bien, sobre todo cuando es el hombre quien busca la belleza y delicadeza de la feminidad. Tal vez con el tiempo cambiase, pero en esos años era más tirana que la amante del Rey, porque además por su inteligencia veía que era superior a todo quien le rodeaba. Pero solo hacía gala de esos sentimientos cuando no estaba conforme cuando la trataban como a una chiquilla, por lo general solía ser una niña bastante buena y tierna.

Pocas curvas de la escalera más abajo el Amo Clow comenzó a fatigarse y con una mano en el pecho, con la otra se agarró del pasamano. El flato y que ya no era tan joven como antes fueron los factores que necesitó Sakura para saltar tres escalones, provocando que la madera crujiera y lloviera polvo de las vigas, y pocos escalones más alcanzó a su tutor, que echándose a un lado la contempló bajar mientras se destornillaba de risa. Torre abajo se sacudió el polvo de su túnica negra y miró con reprobación a la pequeña que sonreía triunfante.

- La muerte Sakura, también le llega a las cosas y a esta vieja escalera no le queda demasiado.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente y se colocó la túnica en su lugar para evitar mirar al Amo Clow. Estaba muy nerviosa, podía contar con los tres primeros dedos de su mano las veces en las que había salido de la torre y paseado por el mercado. Normalmente se pasaba toda la mañana observando el bullicio de la gente, cómo se realizaban las transacciones y trueques en los puestos que para ella eran puestecillos, pues ese efecto tiene el vivir en las alturas. Todo lo ves más pequeño de lo que es desde lo alto de la Atalaya, lo único que no le parecía pequeño eran las montañas que podía ver a lo lejos, ahora blancas y brillantes gracias a la generosa nieve que se había acumulado durante el invierno.

Pasaron bajo los arcos que comunicaban aquella torre con el resto del castillo, sobre él dos adarves flanqueados por merlones güelfos –Almenas cuadradas- que servían para cruzar desde el castillo viejo al castillo nuevo, aquellos adarves conectaban a la albarrana, así se hacía llamar a la torre que servían como fuertes baluartes. El castillo de Blackthorne Keep había sido atacado por los dragones cincuenta años atrás y cuando el nuevo señor feudal se hizo cargo de las ruinas, decidió derruir lo insalvable y crear una nueva fortaleza. Taló árboles y mandó construir un canal para que se sirviera el castillo con el agua del río y en el espacio exterior o albacara se habían construido establos donde yacía el ganado y se guardaba el grano en la cilla.

Mandó altas murallas de piedra construyendo almenas cuadradas sirviéndola con cañones, y torreones que disponían de aspilleras en forma de cruz dónde los arqueros podían disparar sin ponerse a tiro. En la muralla dónde estaba construido el puente levadizo habían construido matacanes que permitirían batirse de pie y tirar piedras a los asaltantes desde la cornisa de piedra, a la que también se le llamaba ladronera.

Recorrieron el patio rectangular de la capilla y sortearon su jardín cruzando de nuevo varias albarranas dónde lo nuevo y lo añejo se hacía uno. La parte nueva del castillo estaba muchísimo más desordenada que la antigua, pero al ser dónde residía el rey aquello se hacía ventajoso a la hora de defender. No era, como acostumbraba, la torre del homenaje la torre más alta, aquello era un engaño construido a posta, pero si lo estaba en el centro, y era sin duda la más inexpugnable con su forma trapezoidal. Como todas las escaleras tanto en la parte antigua como en la nueva, estaban construidas en forma de caracol, las de la zona nueva estaban construidas de piedra no como en la añeja, que seguían en pie en madera.

En la planta noble, se escondían los aposentos del rey y de su prole. Desde el patio y solo los que realmente eran de confianza sabían que tras aquellos ventanales abocinados se ocultaban las habitaciones reales. Estaban siempre atestados de soldados custodiando al señor. Caminaron por una galería entre columnatas y cruzaron el patio de la morera. Sakura alzó la mirada hacia el piso superior y contempló a las mujeres nobles paseando con sus elaborados tocados. El Amo Clow le instó para que no se distrajera con la fuente que había decorando el centro del patio de piedra, donde había plantado un Moral.

Se internaron en otra galería y salieron por fin al patio de armas. Era la plaza más importante del castillo, por donde se entraba a todo, y era la más grande también, con lo cual allí se celebraban desde los torneos como el alarde que hacía el Rey a sus soldados y el mercado. A través del arco, Sakura ya emocionada pudo ver el bullicio que le encantaba contemplar. La gente pasaba a su alrededor sin reparar en ella, pues todas sus miradas eran captadas por Clow Reed, que apenas bajaba de la Atalaya.

Clow la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella. Si no hubiera hecho aquello, seguramente se habría quedado todo el día parada como un pasmarote. Tenía tanto que ver que no podía abarcarlo todo. Los campesinos se mezclaban entre sí y los nobles con sus vehículos que llevaban a pulso sus sirvientes hacían parar el tránsito de la circulación de personas. Sakura se paró por un momento en un puesto donde vendían piedras ambarinas, quiso tocar una pero Clow no la dejó.

- No toques nada que no puedas pagar.

- No tengo dinero.

- Razona con lógica pues.

- Si no tengo dinero, no puedo pagar, así que no puedo tocar nada.

- Chica lista.

El puesto de al lado vendía pescado en salazón y el siguiente el curtidor de pieles. Pasados los puestos de alfombras y cuatro de telas y sedas, Sakura se separó de su tutor y corrió hacia un puesto que vendían animales. Dentro de muchas jaulas había pájaros y conejos, dentro de una caja de madera seis gatitos maullaban y jugueteaban entre ellos. Tuvo que esperar impaciente a que otro niño se quitara y la dejara jugar con los gatos. En otra caja tenía ranas que croaban y en otras ratas que enseñaban sus dientes. El tendero estaba ocupado atendiendo a varias personas a la vez que gritaba a un grupo de niños que golpeaba la jaula de un loro que hablaba. Uno de esos niños empujó a Sakura y la tiró al suelo, a los pies de Clow Reed.

- Por fin te encuentro Sakura, me tenías preocupado.

- Perdona… no volverá a pasar.

- Claro que sí, pues está en tu naturaleza como niña hacerlo, pero sí… sería prudente que no te volvieras a alejar si no es estrictamente necesario.

- Te lo prometo.

- Vamos, tenemos que ir a un sitio.

Los tenderos gritaban a la gente con voces estridentes y no menos ordinarias, para que se acercaran y así compraran los productos que traían de otros pueblos. Entre muchos estaban los que traían productos que intercambiaban con otros vendedores, o vendían sobre sus carromatos artesanías construidas con sus propias manos. La mujer del herrero vendía las espadas que su esposo forjaba a la vez que les daba publicidad a los viajeros extranjeros que habían llegado a Blackthorne Keep con los vendedores ambulantes.

- ¿Podríamos comprar algo de té maestro?- preguntó la chiquilla tirando de su manga.

- Mas tarde quizás, tengo que encontrarme con alguien- le revolvió el cabello con una mano ante el mohín de su pupila.

Más tenderetes con sacos repletos de sal y especias. Vendían también tinajas de barro que contenían aceite, el hijo del tabernero daba a probar a la gente los productos de su padre, a la vez que flirteaba con la hija menor de la ramilletera, que vendía ramos de flores de exquisitas fragancias y colores. En otro puesto el lechero exhibía sus quesos parmesanos y otros quesos de la región puestos a añejar que debían ser engrasados todos los días, también vendía leche de sus vacas y cabras.

Giraron dos puestos más que estaban atestados de gente y por fin llegaron a su destino. La tienda en cuestión pasaba más desapercibida porque era extraño que una persona común supiera leer. Había llegado a Blackthorne Keep el librero que traía copias de libros que había escrito a mano y mandado al curtidor para encuadernarlos. Los había de todos los tamaños y de todas las clases, desde pesadas Biblias hasta finísimos tratados e incluso había pergaminos.

Sakura maravillada se acercó a un libro y acarició la cubierta, olía a cuero y a trabajo. El librero se acercó a ella y tras saludar a Clow con un gesto con la cabeza se arrodilló junto a la niña. Era un hombre mayor bastante delgado, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve y recogido por trenzas, y su barba inmaculada le llegaba hasta el cuello, padecía un poco de calvicie, pero no parecía importarle como a los hombres de la corte. No se dio cuenta al principio pero vestía con una túnica muy parecida a la de su maestro y aquello le dio que pensar.

- ¿Deseas algo?- preguntó con voz suave a la vez que se colocaba bien sus pequeñas gafas.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente, escondiendo las manos tras de sí, echó una mirada a Clow que asintió con calma.

- ¿No te gustaría oír mejor los romances que cuenta mi amigo el bardo como hacen todos los niños?

Sakura siguió con la mirada donde apuntaba el librero, unos metros más allá se encontraba un hombre cantando con su laúd a un grupo de niños que reían y jugaban a su alrededor. La niña volvió a observar al librero y a continuación a los libros de su puesto.

- ¿Te gustaría un libro de estos?- le preguntó mientras le mostraba un libro sobre poesías, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No tenéis algo más difícil de leer?- preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

- ¿Acaso sabes leer pequeña?

- El haber nacido como mujer nunca limitó mi capacidad para aprender y pensar.

Clow soltó una risilla que se la contagió al librero que hizo un gesto con la mano a su aprendiz, un chico joven con una túnica de lana marrón. El muchacho le trajo a su mentor un libro encuadernado con cuero rojo. El tendero se lo mostró a Sakura y esta lo observó maravillada. El libro era sin duda el más extraño que había visto, normalmente los libros que le traía Clow eran sobrios y a la vista, aburridos, pero este era especial.

Era grueso y de tamaño medio, una medida poco frecuente. Estaba encuadernado con guadamecí de cuero rojo conseguido con una mezcla a base de cochinillas –un insecto-; sin duda aquel libro era la primera vez que se había puesto a la venta. La cubierta estaba adornada con una placa en relieve de un león joven de oro con alas de plata, que encadenaba a un sol de oro. En la cabeza del animal habían instalado una gema roja que brillaba gracias al sol. Repujado encima del león unos trazados repujados y un dibujo simulando un pergamino desenrollado unas letras en negro que no supo identificar.

Sakura le dio la vuelta al libro y observó la cubierta trasera. En forma de gofrada repujada había unos símbolos y runas que conocía, la marca de su maestro. Un círculo con una estrella de doce puntas en las que en cada una habían dibujado cada símbolo del zodiaco, en el centro el sol, y a la derecha la luna. La misma luna dorada con alas plateadas que como el sol en el otro lado de la cubierta, estaba encadenada con cadenas doradas bajo el círculo del Amo Clow. Las dos cubiertas estaban tachonadas con clavos de adorno en las esquinas, y estaba sellada por un sello, en el cual hacía falta una llave.

- ¿Cuánto me costaría, señor?- preguntó la niña con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Podría ser el color de tus ojos o el sonido de tu risa.

Sakura se enderezó y rápidamente le entregó aquel libro al librero. Clow Reed se rió y tomándola por el hombro la echó para atrás, a continuación se arrodilló a su lado e intentó calmar a la niña.

- ¿Qué tal si vas a comprar aquel té que llevas pidiéndome toda la semana?

- Sí…

Aún seguía mirando de reojo al librero que se había levantado, no se había fijado pero tenía la misma altura que el Amo Clow, pero a ella le parecía un gigante. Su mentor le entregó unas monedas, de la alforja que tenía colgado en el cinturón, que Sakura encerró en sus manos y escondió en su pecho guardándolo como la posesión más preciada que tenía, porque el dinero no era algo que caía en sus manos con mucha frecuencia y ella lo valoraba bien.

- ¿Tendrás cuidado?

- Te lo prometo, maestro.

Sakura se marchó se internó entre la multitud, pero no pudo evitar escuchar el último fragmento de conversación que estaba teniendo su maestro con el vendedor de libros. El Amo Clow se giró hacia el librero que volvía a colocarse las gafas en su lugar y le escrutó con la mirada, buscando alguna respuesta por el comportamiento del librero.

- ¿Desde cuándo tiene una hija, Clow Reed?

- Sakura no es mi hija.

- Un día juraste que no tendrías un nuevo pupilo.

- Entonces no conocía que no está bien jurar si te queda vida por delante.

- ¿Y una niña… qué tendrá doce años?

- Once cumplirá el primero de Abril.

- ¿Y cómo llegó hasta ti, Clow Reed?

- Su madre la trajo a Blackthorne Keep con una flecha de los dragones de Hong Kong atravesada tres días después que atacaran el castillo de Tomoeda.

- ¿Desde Tomoeda, eso no son tres días de viaje?

El librero silbó ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Clow.

- ¿Y no pudo encargarse alguna familia de ella?

- La niña encandiló a todo el mundo desde el momento que su madre pisó el castillo, prácticamente se la tuve que arrancar de los brazos de una de las cocineras.

- ¿Y no hubiera estado mejor allí en las cocinas?

- Sakura es especial, ha traducido sin la ayuda de ningún tipo la mayoría de los libros que te he encargado a lo largo de diez años.

- Si no te conociera tan bien te acusaría de mentiroso, viejo amigo.

- ¿Ese es el libro que te encargué?- le preguntó señalando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

- En efecto, este es.

El librero le extendió el libro al Amo Clow que lo recibió sin dejar de observar al león dorado de la cubierta, era un trabajo artesano magnífico, digno de un rey. Se saco de la alforja una llave que introdujo dentro del sello y se abrió. Apartó la cubierta del libro y ojeó las hojas de pergamino y volvió a cerrar el libro con aquella pequeña llave que tenía grabada una estrella de siete puntas.

- Aunque es el encargo más caro y extraño que me has pedido… ¿Por qué querías expresamente las páginas en blanco?

- Porque este es un libro que forjaré yo mismo.

De su alforja sacó un saquito de cuero y se lo entregó al librero que lo guardó rápidamente entre los pliegues de su túnica, buscando su alforja. No había pagado con monedas, si no con otro objeto de muchísimo más valor para ellos que para el resto de gente que compraban aquel día en el mercado. El aprendiz del librero observaba al Amo Clow mientras que acariciaba a una enorme gata parda.

- Como siempre un gran trabajo Hanswurst Verume.

- Para servirte estoy, Amo Clow- hizo una reverencia pero los huesos de su columna no eran tan jóvenes como lo habían sido antes y se quejó por ello.

Sakura intercambió sus monedas por media libra de té en un puestecillo de especias. Le había gustado oler las diferentes hierbas y ramas que vendían allí, por esa razón no pidió su mandado rápidamente y al final acabó sintiéndose un poco estúpida pues el vendedor la miraba con mal gesto, así que decidió comprar lo más rápidamente que pudo y salir apresuradamente de aquel lugar.

Perdió el equilibrio cuando un grupo de niños la empujó hacia un lado mientras corrían. Dolorida se levantó y observó enfadada como los niños que la habían tirado al suelo salían por el puente levadizo, quería una disculpa así que decidió seguirlos, el Amo Clow no se daría cuenta porque no tardaría demasiado. Se alisó la falda y salió disparada siguiendo a los niños. Les persiguió ladera abajo en la albacara y pero le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar a los niños, puesto que otra parte del mercado se realizaba fuera del castillo. Los ganaderos traían de sus granjas a las bestias para venderlas.

Vacas, toros, bueyes, caballos y mulas. Incluso había carretas donde vendían monturas. Aquel era terreno de hombres, pero no pareció importarle a Sakura, que se quedó maravillada al ver a los animales. Solía verlos desde lo alto de la Atalaya y ahora tenía la oportunidad de acariciarlos, se sentía muy nerviosa cuando pasó por su lado una vaca. Un hombre de rictus severo se le acercó y le habló.

- ¿Quién es tu padre y qué haces aquí?

- Yo… seguía a aquellos niños- señaló al grupo de niños que la habían tirado anteriormente- creo que iré con ellos.

- No te acerques a las bestias.

- No…

Sakura salió corriendo y se encontró con que los niños acababan de desaparecer de nuevo. Dio un zapatazo en el suelo y perdió toda esperanza de enfrentarse con ellos y recibir la disculpa que esperaba. Deprimida paseó entre las piedras y en su soledad recordó lo que la había puesto triste aquella mañana.

Clow Reed no era su padre. Desde pequeña lo había sabido, como también cómo llegó a Blackthorne Keep, su madre había sido muy valiente al traerla al castillo para ponerla a salvo. Lástima que muriera de una enfermedad días más tarde. El Amo Clow le había descrito a su madre en multitud de ocasiones, le había contado que era una mujer joven con los ojos tan bonitos como los de ella. Le había dicho que eran dos gotas de agua. Pero de su padre no sabía absolutamente nada.

Quería a Clow Reed, era su mejor amigo. La había tomado como su aprendiz desde que era muy pequeña iniciándola en el mundo del saber. Recolectando plantas y aprendiendo sus verdaderos nombres. Le estaba muy agradecida el que la cuidara y criara, pero no era su padre y fantaseaba por conocerlo algún día. ¿Cómo dar con un padre si no sabes absolutamente nada sobre él? Era muy difícil, pero contaba con una pista, pues su madre había llegado desde el castillo de Tomoeda.

Metida entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había pasado por al lado del grupo de niños que buscaba hasta que escuchó el gemido lastimero de un animal. Desvió la vista hacia el sollozo y se le heló la sangre. El grupo de muchachos tiraban del rabo a un potrillo frisón, le golpeaban y apaleaban. Sakura intentó gritar pero la voz se le había quedado atragantada en la garganta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de coraje cogió una piedra y la lanzó con puntería a la espalda de uno de los muchachos, entonces la voz cedió y soltó un grito que heló la sangre de todos los presentes en la escena.

-¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!

Siguió tirando piedras hasta que logró que los niños se separasen del potro, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Los niños asustados por la reacción de Sakura salieron corriendo dejando a la niña a solas con el animal, bajó la pequeña pendiente corriendo y se tiró al lado del potranco. Intentó tocarle pero no se dejó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas acabó abrazando a la fuerza al pequeño animal que temblaba bajo sus brazos. Le susurró frases de consuelo, intentando tranquilizarle. El potro comenzó a dar bandazos con la cabeza y logró tirar a Sakura al suelo, entonces se levantó y se quedó parado observándola.

Sakura con algo de miedo se levantó y alzó una mano para acariciarle la cabeza. Con los ojos a la misma altura no dejaron de mirarse ni un instante, no hubo palabras puesto que no las necesitaron, finalmente la niña consiguió acariciar el hocico del potro y poco tiempo después se animó a abrazarlo y desenredar las crines del animal con los dedos. Le susurraba animándolo, piropeando al animal alagándolo.

- Buen chico.

- ¡Fue esa niña padre!

Sakura se separó del animal asustada y guió su mirada a la mano que la acusaba. Era uno de los niños que había apedreado hacía unos instantes atrás, seguía lleno de tierra por la huída y los surcos en su cara delataban que había estado llorando, y ahora detrás del fuerte cuerpo de su padre la acusaba. El hombre era bastante grande, seguramente era un granjero que aquel día había traído su mercancía a Blackthorne Keep, lo sabía por sus músculos y su piel tostada por el sol. No tenía un semblante para nada agradable, parecía que la iba a desollar con la mirada.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a lanzarle piedras a mi hijo, estúpida!- bajó rápidamente con sus largas piernas y se abalanzó sobre el pelo de la niña esmeralda mirada.

- Yo… me está haciendo daño- se quejó.

- ¡Debería apalearte para que te sirviera de lección, solo de esa forma entendéis los de tu género!

- Yo que usted soltaría a la niña.

La voz grave que se escuchó fue queda. Padre e hijo se dieron la vuelta y el Amo Clow se erguía sobre ellos con el sol tras de sí, su mirada siempre agradable ahora se había convertido en una mueca fría y sin emociones. El hombre la soltó en el momento que reconoció la túnica del profesor, y rápidamente se acercó a él intentando adularle y mostrándole toda su cortesía, incluso hizo agachar la cabeza de su hijo, como si fuera alguien de la realeza.

- Amo Clow.

- ¿Sabes quién es esa niña a la que habéis maltratado?

- N-no señor.

- ¿Y os atrevéis a insultar y pegar, tomar la justicia en vuestra mano sin saber las dos partes?

- Y-yo… Señor mi hijo…

- ¿Por ser un hombre se merece mayor credibilidad que una mujer?

- Pero Amo Clow…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó a Sakura.

- Ese niño junto con sus amigos estaban lastimando a este animal y yo salí en su defensa apedreándolos.

El granjero enrojeció de vergüenza y dio una colleja a su hijo tirándole al suelo. El Amo Clow posó una mano en la cabeza de Sakura y se enfrentó al granjero de nuevo.

- Esta niña es mi pupila.

- ¡No lo sabía Amo Clow… si yo…

- ¿Le parece correcto el que su hijo golpeara a un animal indefenso?

- No, señor.

- Pues igual de incorrecto es el golpear a una mujer solo por serlo, ¿Venera a su madre granjero?

- Claro que sí, Amo Clow.

- Pues Sakura será madre algún día y solo por eso se merece su respeto. Esta niña le supera a ti y a tu hijo en inteligencia y sabiduría, no estoy de acuerdo con que lanzara piedras a su hijo, pero lo hizo en defensa del animal, Sakura discúlpate solo por eso.

- Siento mucho haberles tirado piedras- contestó a regañadientes.

- Hijo discúlpate, vamos.

- ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme, es un animal?- se quejó el niño.

- Ha criado a un monstruo- le acusó el profesor.

El Amo Clow empujó suavemente a Sakura para marcharse de allí y mientras subían la ladera el granjero avergonzado les gritó. Ambos se volvieron a mirarle y traía atado al potranco con una cuerda.

- Es un regalo para ella, por haberla golpeado… tiene tan solo medio año, le aconsejo que lo cuide bien.

- ¿Puedo quedármelo?

- ¿Es ese tu deseo?- Sakura asintió-. Está bien, puedes quedártelo.

El ocaso estaba por llegar, los pájaros regresaban a sus nidos cantando y piando. Se había levantado algo de viento y la noche que estaba por llegar prometía ser fría y húmeda, al día siguiente llovería o así lo anunciaban las nubes violáceas que llegaban desde las montañas. Sakura había pasado el resto de la tarde en los establos con el Amo Clow, habían hablado con el criador de caballos y habían llegado a un acuerdo. Sakura no podía dejar de observar al potro que se mantenía de pie y solitario en el establo, estaba preocupada por él. Aquellos niños le habían hecho mucho daño y eso a ella le dolía demasiado.

- ¿Le has puesto nombre ya?

- No, aún no.

- ¿Sabes lo importante que es el nombre, Sakura?

- Sí, con el nombre nos identificamos.

- Pero dos personas pueden llamarse igual y sin embargo ser diferentes.

Sakura guardó silencio a la espera de que su mentor siguiera hablando.

- Si le dices a alguien tu nombre, puede llegar a controlar tu alma, pero si le dices el día de tu nacimiento podría controlar tu alma y tu destino…

Sakura se quedó pensando. Las palabras de su mentor, "Si le dices a alguien tu nombre, puede llegar a controlar tu alma". El nombre. ¿Realmente tiene importancia? Dos personas pueden llamarse igual y ser completamente diferentes. ¿Es el nombre una marca que nos define y nos condiciona? Muchos han peleado por un nombre, en la corte todos lo hacen. Ciertos nombres elevan a una posición más importante y mejor. Si tuviera diferente nombre. ¿Sería alguien diferente, una persona nueva?

Si tuviera otro nombre, tal vez viviría en un hogar en donde las palabras madre y padre estaban entre las primeras de la lista. Tal vez si tuviera un nombre diferente, no habría conocido a Clow Reed, tal vez no sería ella misma. ¿Estaría otra persona destinada a ser Sakura, la niña huérfana pupila del Amo Clow?

¿Si no tuviera un nombre que me definiera, dejaría de existir? O simplemente no existiríamos para los demás. ¿Sería el nombre la cadena que une la vida al destino?

Miró al potrillo que seguía en la esquina observándola fijamente. El nombre que nos define en la mente del otro, el que da color al alma, nos deja una huella que quisieron impregnarnos nuestros padres con el nombre. ¿Sería casualidad o les llegaría como una revelación? Estaba claro que el nombre hacía importante a la persona, ¿Qué sería algo sin un nombre?

Hasta las cosas inertes y sin vida poseían uno, y no tenían menos valor. El potro necesitaba aquella cadena que le permitiría tener destino, un nombre que le diferenciara de los demás potros y le hiciera único.

Somos a través de los demás pues a pesar de que somos nosotros, únicos e irrepetibles, no somos los que usamos nuestro nombre, sino son los otros los que lo usan. Le dan significado marcando un destino, el que ven a través de nosotros. Nos llamarán mil veces y nos olvidarán otras mil, pero somos alguien porque otro alguien nos llama por nuestro nombre.

_Te llamaré Bràthair_

El sueño la transportó a través de una nebulosa de blancura luminosa. Se sintió sola al principio, hasta que supo que allí había alguien más. Estaba desnuda pero no sintió pudor ante ella, pues sintió que era alguien importante en su vida o en su destino. Era joven, y el cabello le llegaba castaño hasta los hombros, era mayor que ella, pero sus ojos eran jóvenes. Del color de las esmeraldas, iguales a los suyos.

Por un momento pensó que era un ángel. Estaba suspendida como ella en aquella nebulosa que parecía no tener gravedad, pero la mujer joven se encontraba colgada al contrario que Sakura. Pero sus ojos estaban a la par. No había viento, y no había más vida que ellas dos. Quiso buscar algún sentimiento, pero no halló ninguno. Solo la miraba a los ojos buscando la expresión en ellos. Era tan hermosa.

Sonrió y quiso tocarla, pero su cuerpo no le pertenecía en ese momento. La observó cómo se acercaba y cerró los ojos cuando se acercó a ella, y se abandonó a sí misma cuando sintió un beso suyo en la frente.

"_Es tiempo de soñar"_

- Déjame dormir y alcanzar entonces el sueño.

"_Duerme Sakura, pues en otro lugar no fueron buenos tiempos para los soñadores"_

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la segunda parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews!**

**hikari-sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys **


End file.
